


The Black Sheep(On hold)

by MuffinLover02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Decisions, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Really Bad Decisions, Slow Burn, scorose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLover02/pseuds/MuffinLover02
Summary: Rose Weasley was not like most of her relatives. She did not think she was the queen of Hogwarts nor did she get pissed every Friday night. She wasn't depressed over unknown reasons but she was very pessimistic or as she would call it "realistic".  Being the black sheep of the family was not easy but when you are friends with another black sheep life is a bit more easy.





	1. Get Drunk,Snog,Fight, Repeat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise 

      When people are asked to describe Hogwarts, they will usually start out with physical characteristics;the enchanted ceiling, the forbidden forest, the library, or their respective common rooms. I however start with the people. Hogwarts itself is a marvelous building that you can not help but gawk at every moment a new surprise scuttles your way in the form of a hidden corridor, or a lonely door just begging you to wander inside and breath in all the secrets it beholds. Personally none of those things intrigue . In twenty years if I am asked the colour of the tapestries in the hallways I will not be capable of answering, but if you ask me what profanity my cousin James hollered before every Quidditch match I'd be able to tell you word by word without skipping a beat. It's not because we are family or that I'm a big Quidditch fan, no I barely ever speak to him unless it is absolutely necessary or my mother forces me to. It is because he always has this look in his eyes, his cockiness fading and fear slowly creeping in and taking over bit by bit. That is why the people of Hogwarts will always be something I remember and better then the twinkling stars on the ceiling that enchanted all the students, even me .

      I don't have many friends outside my family, yet that may be due to my over excessive pickiness of traits I deem to be normal. I will, sometimes, engage in conversation with my cousins Molly or Lucy however they seem to believe that everything and everyone should bow down to their superior intellect and looks, so our conversations are not very long and usually revolve around academics or the next family gathering. The cousin I would consider closest would be little Lily, yet since non of our classes coincide and we are in different houses opportunity for conversation is slim. James, as I have mentioned before, is very cocky and has an ego larger than an elephant so needless to say we are not the best of friends. His better half, Fred Weasley, very much resembles his namesake not only in physical appearance but behavior as well, we do not converse much either. The last of the Potter pack, Albus, is usually pleasant company yet is often depressed for reasons he does not wish to disclose upon. One of the more joyful cousins would definitely be Roxie since she always has the most unbelievable stories up her sleeve. The last of my cousins include; Dom, Louis, and Vic all undeniably smart, outgoing, attractive and competitive, overall we get along unless we are playing a game of wizarding chess, then things may get ugly. The only other relative I have is my brother Hugo, yet I feel he does not like me very much. There are many possibilities as to why he rarely even looks my way yet I have never been capable of pinpointing the exact cause.

      Another reason for my lack of friends would be that most of the student population at Hogwarts is overly self-involved. Their conversations mostly revolve around three topics; Quidditch, members of the opposite gender, and whether or not there will be a party hosted that week. As a Weasley I am invited to all these parties since they are usually hosted by one of my numerous relatives or one of my family friends.  All the parties follow the same pattern; everyone gets drunk, someone snogs someone they should not, punches are thrown, and last but not least everyone wakes up with a dreadful hangover. Since none of those things interest me I rarely ever attend. The only way I ever end up attending is if Roxie or Dom drag me to one in a body bind, literally. To my dismay it looks like I will be ending up in a body bind sooner than I expected.

       "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie dearest you will not believe what I just found out!" Dom shouted as she bursted into the Great Hall.

       "That James is throwing a party in the Room of Requirement tonight at midnight and that he  smuggled in some of Ogdens finest Firewhisky ." I nonchalantly answered her while continuing to eat my breakfast.

       "How did you find out, I just heard about it less than five minutes ago from James himself?" Dom questioned me as she started pilling an omelet on to her plate.

         "Penelope Stuart could not stop "whispering" about it to the rest of the bimbos in her "pack" this morning." I swiftly answered as I poured myself another glass of orange juice.

         "How did she find out before me?" Dom whispered flabbergasted dropping her fork, actually more like flinging her fork.

         "Dom, she is the prettiest girl in our year and you are wondering how she knew that James, the play boy of Hogwarts, was throwing a party, you surprise me sometimes." I sighed as I finished off the last piece of my breakfast.

        "I have no idea what everyone sees in her. I mean she is so fake just look at her breasts those definitely had some work done on them, and..." Dom tried to complain when she was cut off.

        " And those legs are just magnificent wouldn't you agree Rosie?" Cut in Freddie dearest as he plopped down in the seat next to me.

        "I'm sorry Freddie but I do not pay much attention to the legs of my housemates, anyway what are you doing here I was not aware you wanted to switch houses." I replied as I got up to leave.

      "Well I always did wonder what it would be like to be a Ravenclaw, especially when I can get a full few of Penelope Stuarts mhmhmmhm." Freddie daydreamed as Dom stuffed a cream puff in his mouth.

      "Must you always be such a perve, actually don't answer that." Dom criticized with disgust as she also got up to leave.

     "Where are you two going I haven't even told you the key term for the party!" Freddie yelled after us but we just kept walking to our first class of the day.

***** 

     Finally after an exhausting day of classes and Roxie charming Mrs.Noris's fur pink I thought I would have the evening to myself but Dom had other plans.

      "But Rosie it's the first party of our sixth year, you have to go even Alby is going and you know how much he dislikes these events." Dom begged me while I picked out a book on Potions in the 18th century.

       "The only reason Albus is going is because he lost his bet with Roxie and he never backs down on his word." I told her flipping through the book trying to find the chapter on dragon scale based potions.

        "Please, I'll be so lonely without you." Dom continued to beg as she flopped on to the sofa next to me.

         "Right until the moment you start snogging Alexander Thomas, if you'll still be missing me by then you need to find a new boy toy." I countered finally finding the potion I needed.

         "Rosie he's old news, been there done that, just please go or else I'm going to have to body bind you again." Dom continued to try and persuade as she stood up from the sofa.

         "No means no Dom go bother ..." I started to say as she cast a body binding spell on me. That party better be something or else she's gonna look forward to writing my essays until November.

*****

         Before Dom levitated me to the party she went into the girls dorm and brought down two dresses both extremely short and for the loss of a better word skanky. She better know I will never put that thing on no matter what. Oh looks like we are taking a detour to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom perfect. Oh no Dom don't drop me.

"And you dropped me, thanks all I needed for my day to be complete was to be body bound and dropped in a bathroom." I gritted out while trying to regain my balance.

"All right just put the dress on before I put it on you." Dom commanded me while making sure her makeup looked alright. 

"I am not wearing this dress it looks like a strippers dress." I hissed pushing away the offending garment. 

"Rose it is not as if I am doing this for my own good I just want you to live a little, get drunk, snog someone and not care about it in the morning." Dom said with concern.

I do understand she just wants me to be happy but I really do not see the appeal in pretending to be something I am not. She may like these parties that make her feel "alive" yet to me they are just ways people momentarily forget their mortality. Maybe it is best if I do dress up this once to try and prove to her it is not my lifestyle. If that does not work maybe I'll just be able to get her off my back for a while. 

"Fine I'll put on the dress, if you can call it that, but you are so writing all my History of Magic essays until November." I told her not really expecting a positive answer after all writing my essays for an entire month isn't exactly how Dom spends her time.

"Ok just put it on already." Dom agreed as she shoved me into a cubicle. As soon as we get there I am finding Al and sitting in a corner with him until Dom leaves with her new boy toy or passes out.

*****

"James dearest what a party, and on such short notice I am very proud, so very proud." Exclaimed Freddie as he walked through the doors.

"Thank you Freddie, but next ones on you alright?" Yelled James over the deafening music running up to his best mate.

So far the party was going very well by most people's standards. The alcohol was being passed around, the dance floor was packed and the girls were in some very retaking outfits. Well that is hypocritical of me since I could very much hold the stripper name vixen right now. 

"Rose is that you, if you do not mind me saying you look gorgeous, I didn't know you owned anything of the sort." Confessed Freddie still staring at me as if I had a second head.

"Freddie don't be a prat, the only reason I'm wearing this is because Dom is doing my homework until November." I exclaimed hoping no one else noticed my wardrobe malfunction.

Just as Freddie was no doubt going to complain about me getting free homework for attending a party, we all turned our attention to the new guest.


	2. Step 1:Get Drunk

Before I mention anything more about the most unexpected guest of the century I feel that I should take a moment to explain the social hierarchy of Hogwarts. At the very top, the creme de la creme, are the Weasley and Potter children, next up you have the quidditch players and their friends, after that you have the overly attractive people who know they are attractive, just behind them are the overly attractive people who do not know they are attractive, and then you have the rest of the Hogwarts population. Surprisingly enough our fame has nothing to do with the fact that our parents saved the world, well it might have been a contributing factor in the beginning. How we really got our crown is a very long story that involved James, Freddie,Louis, about a dozen dragon eggs, five maroon paper airplanes, a potion that no one ones the contents of to this date,  and one very, very angry Professor McGonagall. We were all very surprised that they were not expelled, hence our parents contribution to our stardom. Ever since that day we have all been treated like royalty. Of course it's unfair, horribly unfair, mostly to the female cousins though. You see we are practically untouchable. If a guy for instance ever came up to me or any other Weasley or Potter girl, a guy we may or may not have fancied, and asked us out ,in the sweetest, most polite fashion, James and Freddie won't care. James and Freddie did not let anyone touch us until we were at least fifth years. Then we gained more or less some freedom. We could go on dates, go to parties without worrying that the bush next to you has all your male cousins watching your every move and hexing your date. So naturally our latest guest was a bit of a shock.

"Lily what in the world are you doing here don't you have a curfew, you are 14 !?" James was yelling like a mad man at Lily while trying to hide his bottle of firewhiskey from her view. 

"I heard there was a party, and Rose what are you wearing, how did they ever force you into that?" Lily asked with her jaw hanging down as she proceeded to hug everyone.

"No, you do not get to change the subject, you know you are too young to be wondering around places like this!" James kept on screaming while Fred was trying to make sure there were no alcoholic beverages within Lily's reach.

"You know you are right, I feel like mother father should be imminently informed of my whereabouts. Should I send the owl or you?" Lily asked knowing she won her right to stay.

"Fine, fine you win but no drinking, no snoging and no talking to anyone we aren't related to."James huffed finally giving in but still visibly frustrated .

"What about Alice, can I talk to Alice or is she also a bad influence?"Lily inquired trying to get back at James for not telling her about the party. All of the cousins know that James has a very "special" relationship with Alice. Not counting Freddie, Alice is his closest friend. James is a lot more overprotective of Alice then of Lily. He does try to play his cool, to still look like he is a complete angel but a week later the guy that was hitting on Alice will end up with a peculiar array of bruises. Two of the reasons he hasn't asked her out is because he is the complete playboy of Hogwarts and is worried about what Uncle Neville will do to his pretty face. The last reason he hasn't plucked up the courage is because he fears rejection, but if he payed any attention he would know that was the least of his problems. 

"Of course you can talk to Alice, wait what do you mean talk to Alice, is she here?"James asked with complete shock dripping of his face trying to locate Alice. When he finally saw her his jaw dropped.

"Yeah I think she is talking to Andrew Thomas over there, well never mind it seems like she wouldn't be interested in talking to me anyway."Lily acknowledged while looking at both Andrew and Alice getting very cozy together. Andrew better know what he is doing or else he won't be leaving the party in one piece.

"Who invited that prick?"James bellowed as if waiting for the universe to zap Andrew with a jolt of lightning and incinerate him. It is true Andrew is a prick. He goes through about as many girls a week as James does. At least James makes it clear that he isn't looking for commitment but Andrew plays nice boy for a day or two then dumps the poor girl without so much as a goodbye. 

 

"I believe it was you during potions, you said "Hey Andrew, party, room of requirement, Freddie will give you all the details later.'"Freddie answered with a huge smirk on his face. Yes it was cruel but James really needs to get it together and ask Alice out before some prick like Andrew does.

"Awww does itsy bitsy James have a crush on Alice? You do know that Uncle Neville will castrate you." Dom teased, taking a sip of her drink which is least likely orange juice. 

 

"I could not care less who she speaks to unless it isn't that prick, his track record with girls is as bad as mine."James hissed through his teeth still starring daggers at Andrew. 

"Exactly my dear Jamsie, just as bad as yours so I recommend you stay out of it, or else I will make you stay out of it. Do you really want to find out how much dirt I have on you." Lily challenged James without even flinching. It wasn't that Lily didn't want James to ask out Alice, but she wanted for James to stop being a playboy. We all wanted for that to happen so until that happened Lily wasn't letting James get near her, in that perspective, with a ten-foot pole.

"You know she's right, the amount of dirt she has on all of us is enough to get us into a lot of trouble with people like our parents, the school staff, the Ministry of Magic, Interpol, Scotland Yard, NYPD and really a lot of people." Al added, strutting into the room. At least he seems to be in a good mood.

"Al thank goodness you have arrived these people are mad, absolutely mad."Dom cried, hugging Al, almost squeezing the life out of him.

"Rose what happened to you, you look like a stripper?"Al questioned holding in his laughter.

"A lot of persuading and a month of Dom doing my homework."I answered proceeding to hug Al myself.

"Come on don't make it sound like you are not enjoying yourself. You just got a front row seat to James having an internal struggle between being an arse towards Andrew and kicking him out or being an arse towards himself and letting him stay and hook up with our dearest Alice." Freddie budded in trying to hug both me and Al but we moved out of the way.

"We have gone over this, she can hook up with anyone she bloody likes that isn't Andrew, he'll have his fun then drop her in a week for us to pick up the pieces."James practically yelled however to remain under the radar he muffled his voice a bit.

"How does it feel to look at yourself from the side?"Lily mumbled under her breath but James still heard.

James, trying to muster up a comeback or simply to agree with what Lily had implied but he didn't get a chance to because Andrew snogged Alice at that very moment and she didn't seem to be giving much of a fight. Without saying a word James took the bottle of fire whiskey from behind his back and downed what was left without batting an eye. He also grabbed the nearest bottle off the table and started to drain it but Freddie grabbed it away from him.

"Come on Freddie lets have some fun." James yelled walking over to the nearest group of giggling bimbos.

"I'll go keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Freddie whispered to us and followed James.

"That sounds like a sure plan, meanwhile I'll be over there talking to Sammy Finnegan."Dom informed us running over to her pray.

"Come on Rose it is time for us to retreat to our corner and observe the madness."Al whispered under his breath to me motioning towards an abandoned corner.

"Lead the way Mr.Potter." I commanded giving my arm to Albus.

While we retreated to our little corner in the room I got a glimpse of Dom staking over to poor Sammy. I wish that boy the best of like since once Dom chooses her prey she doesn't let go until she is finished playing. Good thing he has that bottle of beer to help get him sloshed. I give it an hour until everyone is tripping over their feet and progressing to step two, snogging.


	3. Stage 2:Snog

Over the course of my time at Hogwarts I have only snogged three people. Each time I was completely sober which is more than I am capable of saying for most of my other cousins. I think Louis has only ever snogged a girl while under the influence, however that may be so since he isn’t exactly interested in girls. Needless to say, this caused a lot of problems in the morning. The number of girls that have sobbed over one of the Weasley or Potter kids is just sad. If you consider Dom that adds practically all of the Hogwarts population except Hufflepuff, she likes them too much to break their hearts. I don't think Al has ever gone out with anyone, the family has a running bet that he's secretly gay, yet I don't buy it. I think he simply isn't interested in other people that way. It’s a completely different story when talking about James. James has been through more girls than I can count. Girls from Hogwarts, girls from vacation, girls from Godric's Hollow, anywhere we go he hits on someone. The high season for  
him is when Alice has a date to Hogsmeade, if she doesn't he'll go with her.The only thing is he hasn't noticed that Alice has started to more frequently deny someone if they ask her out. That may be his reason for being pissed off his arse right now, we all thought that perhaps they would stop being clueless idiots and maybe do something yet everything was going south. James had his arms wrapped around some bimbo that is in my potions class, she can't tell the difference between poly juice potion and felix felicis and insists they are both amortentia. Well Alice wasn't in a much better position, she was snogging the living date lights out of Andrew. 

"Hey Rosie who is that with Lily? “Al asked, murder in his eyes. He isn't as overbearing as James yet he does get overprotective at times. In Al's defense the guy did have  
his hands all over his baby sister.

"Thomas Will, fifth year, Ravenclaw, pretty quiet most of the time and gets mostly O's,best friends with Alexander Thomas, overall a decent kid ." I quickly informed Al while sipping on my drink. I think its pumpkin juice but it may be some soda mixed with food coloring, there is really no way to tell. The guys are pretty cheap on non-alcoholic drinks.

“I think we have different definitions of decent.” Al mumbled still staring daggers at the poor kid. He really is a nice kid, the only thing that bugs me about him as that he hangs around with a git like Alexander Thomas.

“Don’t worry Lily is a big girl she can fend for herself.” I said while patting Al on the back. It’s true, Lily being able to protect herself. Once this sixth year from Slytherin made her drop her books, the poor kid was in the infirmary for a week. You should have seen her when Jane Finnigan sat on her spot during lunch, she never even sat near that end of the table ever again.

“Fine as long as they don’t go anywhere where I can’t see them.” Al mumbled taking a sip from his bottle of firewhiskey. He rarely ever drinks anything but he got a T in potions so he was fairly upset. Really if you ask me it was very much undeserved since his potion was the best in the class but since Professor Patil’s favorite student, Lindsey Aron, claimed that Al switched her potion with his while she wasn’t looking, Al automatically got a T and his parents were sent an owl to inform them about his misconduct. Of course, they knew it wasn’t true but Albus was still fairly upset over the whole ordeal.

“I’m gonna get some more of whatever this is you want anything?” I asked Al slowly getting up to not bump into any of the drunken teenagers. He shook his head and took another swig from his bottle. I better get him a pumpkin pasty or cauldron cake to make sure he doesn’t wake up tomorrow with a horrible hangover on top of the astronomy tower.

“Rosie what would you like, some butterbeer or some more pumpkin juice?” asked Louis who was standing behind the make shift bar. I couldn’t tell if he was sober or not but he was still standing so that’s a good sign. 

“Some pumpkin juice please, and real pumpkin juice, not whatever this is.” I told him catching a glimpse of James who had finally unhooked himself from the bimbo. He was swaying as he walked towards us.

“Louis one more glass of firewhiskey, actually make it a bottle of firewhiskey.” James added when he noticed Alice and Andrew cuddling in the corner. If you could call it cuddling they more or less looked like they were sucking each others faces off . 

“Whatever you say boss, and here you go Rosie some real pumpkin juice, by the way how could you tell it wasn’t really pumpkin juice?” Louis asked while handing me my drink and trying to keep James from knocking over the bottles of liquor on the bar.

“Soda with food colouring is nothing like pumpkin juice Louis, and are you really going to give him anymore firewhsikey he may fall asleep and never wake up if he has anymore.” I whispered to Louis to make sure James didn’t hear me. He wasn’t in the best mood so I didn’t want to make it any more sour by questioning wether he was sober or not. 

“Rosie, you underestimate me, truly you wound me.” Louis gasped with an overexaggerated look of hurt on his face. “You see whenever Jamsie gets too drunk to function and asks for the last drink of his life we have back up bottles filled with apple juice and what not, at this point he won’t understand if I give him a glass of water or vodka.” Louis continued to explain whilst grabbing one of his backup bottles of “firewhiskey” from under the bar.

“Alright boss here’s your bottle just go easy…” Louis started to say but James wasn’t there. He was making his way over to where Alice was standing. Andrew had just moved his hands below Alice’s waist and she seems pissed and not the drunk kind. So does James, however he falls under both categories of pissed. This is not going to end well.

“The hell were you doing with my girl!" yelled James pinning up Andrew to the wall. I gota give it up to James hes had maybe 2 or 3 bottles of firewhiskey and hes still standing.

"Last I checked she wasnt anyones girl Potter." Andrew snarlled pushing James off of him. Everyones eyes were on the scene in front of them. Everyone knew that Alice had become off limits in the past few months and Andrew was pushing it big time by getting all friendly with her but grabbing Alice's arse was definetly a big no no.

"James cool it he's not worth it." Freddie tried to calm him but James does not seem to be in the listening mood.

"He offended my girl, I'm gonna rip his throught out." James yelled trying to tackle Andrew but Alice stepped in.

"James stop you're making a scene." Alice tried resoning with him.

"He violated your rights I'll bloody kill him!" James pleaded with Alice to just have a go at the guy. 

"James please it is not your fight." Alice started begging and flung herself on him. The silent conversation they had would have been heart warming if not for the fact it occurred because some git started to feel up Alice.

"Please Alice let me not be a coward for once." James murmured softly enough for only Alice, Freddie, Louis, Andrew and I to hear.

"Yes Alice, let him play the big boy, lets see how quickly he can land you, what it took me 10 minutes, lets see if you can beat my record " Andrew snickered. I pulled Alice away from James while Lily and Dom ran up to us. 

"You snogged the wrong girl Thomas." James gritted through his teeth as he threw the first punch. Looks like we have reached stage 3:fight.


	4. Stage 3:Fight

Fights are not uncommon to the grounds of Hogwarts. Of course the teachers are rarely ever privy to such events since the students are clever enough to hide such brawls. Usually it occurs a good two to three hours after curfew or at one of the parties, rarely ever do they occur in broad daylight. The last fight that occurred was between Freddie and Louis, however it was more or less for show. Some girl started hitting on Louis and apparently Freddie had his eye on her. Freddie is aware of Louis' preferences but Louis does not wish for it to be a well known fact so they ended up throwing a few punches at each other to keep both their honors in tact. To say the truth the worst fight I have ever seen is when Dom "allegedly" slept with Cathleen Zabini's boyfriend or was he Dom's boyfriend at the time I can't remember but Roxie and I had to tie up Dom to the astronomy tower while she was vowing to and I quote "cut that two-faced little excuse for a human being into shreds ". Poor Cathleen ended up practically living in the hospital wing, surprisingly enough for once Dom had gotten as good as she gave and ended up right beside Cathleen in the hospital wing. They still sneer at each other in the halls. Yet this fight might even top that one. Over all the years I have known James I have never, I repeat never seen him look like this. His eyes are bulging with rage and his entire physique portrays the message "come near me and I will rip you up into tiny little bows". Andrew actually seemed frightened. It's no secret that James is captain of the Quidditch team and runs his team ragged. This fight is definitely going to draw blood and most probably it will be Andrew's. At this point both boys are on the floor trying to brake each others bones or kill eachother, I couldn't quite tell yet. Not even Freddie tried to get in between them because it was a well known fact dont try to brake up any fights because it is almost certain that you will end up with a black eye or a broken nose. It is best to let them fight it out for a bit before they start getting tired then just tackle one of them and drag them to opposite sides of the room. Yet it does not seem like anyone is getting tired any time soon in fact I think it's the opposite.

"How'd that happen, and Rosie what are you wearing?" asked a voice behind me which belonged to no one other than Roxie. 

"Roxie how did you get here, don't you have detention?" asked Albus looking at Roxie as if she wasn't real. 

"Ended hours ago and again why is James trying to rip up Andrew into tiny little Andrew clumps?" Roxie persisted to ask us already getting her wand out. 

"Andrew was being a very stupid boy." answered Al shaking his head at the scene in front of him. 

"Why must it always be the good looking ones?" Roxie muttered under her breath just as she levitated James away from Andrew. Just on time as well since it looked like Andrew would have ended up with a few broken ribs. 

"Parties over, now get the hell out!" Roxie screamed still levitating James above her head. It seems no one needed to be told twice, most of the teens were already out the door by the time Roxie placed James back on the floor. Even Andrew managed to somehow crawl away. 

"The hell Roxie!" James yelled as he landed flat on his arse. 

"What you mean is 'thank you Roxie or saving my stupid arse from almost certain expulsion for murder." Roxie said looking a bit pissed. Out of all the cousins Roxie is the last one you want to get on your bad side. She could kill someone in broad daylight, leave her prints all over the crime scene and still figure out a way to prove it wasn't her. 

"He deserved what he got." James spat venemously. "Where's Alice?" 

"Lily took her to the dorm rooms a few minutes ago." Freddie answered. 

James didn't even wait for Freddie to finish the sentence before storming out of the room. It was clear a this point that none of us were getting any sleep in the next couple of hours. Perhaps it was so we could bask in the last couple of hours of what was left of Saturday. If James' conversation didn't go over with Alice then we would all be in a very bad situation. Two people we all cared for to some extent would be utterly heart broken for a fairly large amount of time. If that conversation did go over,however, we would be at "war" with Andrew Thomas his following. Actually we would be at "war" with him either way, but if James and Alice make up then James would kill Andrew silently through all the social power he had. Do not be mistaken James is popular but Andrew is not too far down on the list of popularity either. However, if they do not make up James will most probably strangle the sod. In any case we were facing a changed reality come Monday morning.

"I recomend we all take the remainder of the booze and get so drunk that we don't wake up until Monday, whoose in?" asked Freddie after the pregnant silence. 

"Why not, you got any vodka?" asked previously quiet Dom looking around the bar. 

"Yeah bottom shelf near the left." answered Louis going to help his sister with finding her desired drink. In a few minutes the remainder of the "good stuff" was stuffed into a bag Roxie transfigued out of one of the cheaper bottles or in someones hand. At this point I am the only person without a bottle. 

"Come on Rosie, not even one drink?" Freddie asked looking at me with pleading eyes. He's been trying to get me to drink ever since I started my fifth year at Hogwarts. 

"No thanks, I really want to be sober for when Monday comes." I answered already going towards the door. Perhaps I would take a walk or maybe go up to the Astronomy Tower. 

"Alright you dont have to get pissed of your arse with us but at least just take a bottle." Freddie said handing me a Firewhishkey. Everyone slowly started leaving the room,however Al stopped by the door. 

"I'll be on the pitch if you want to join me." Al said as he left the room. Perhaps I will join him later but for now I'll take a walk around the castle. It truly does posses a great deal of secrets in the evening.


	5. Father Dearest

     I stood there for a few minutes after everyone had left staring at the firewhiskey in my hand. I have no idea why but I couldn't set it down on the table. I was not a fan of alcohol, but for the first time in my life I was not completely repulsed at the idea of getting drunk. It is not as if I had not ever had alcohol before in my life, quite on the contrary at times I would enjoy the rare glass of wine with Dom and at times a shot of firewhiskey with Al, however he and I had not shared a firewhiskey in two years. Other than that I tried to stay as far as possible from "liquid courage". Most people thought that I stayed away from alcohol because I was simply as pure as holy water. In truth it was because I did not need another addiction. That, however, was not something anyone needed to know about. So I continued to stare at the bottle in front of me. Never before had firewhiskey looked like something undeniably appealing. The liquid inside did not look its usual dull brown but instead it looked like liquid gold begging me to take a sip. To not be tempted any further by the enthralling liquid I stuffed the bottle into a paper bag I found on the bar. Funny the first time I had tried firewhiskey I ended up vomiting into a paper bag. That was another day I did not want to remember any time soon, but the memories came flooding back and tears started to drip down my eyes. I stormed out the room trying to run away from my mind, but sadly one can never run away from their mind, one must endure. So I stumbled through the halls, not caring if Filch were to give me a detention. I just couldn't stop the memories more vivid than ever, as if I had been transported back in time forced to watch a secret I could not tell anyone, or else that would have been the end of the fairytale I lived in. My once beautiful life turning into a brother Grimm story. The horrors and monsters disguised as princes and knights, however, those on the outside couldn't see through the disguise, envying the fairytale I lived in unaware that it was a horror story.

_"I told you not to come here, what if someone will see us"_

      _"Your wife is on a business trip, kids at their uncles for the weekend, why not have a little fun, unless you want me to leave"_

 

     That was when I remembered the bottle of firewhiskey which was in the bag I was gripping, my knuckles turning white. Oh well I didn't have my other coping mechanism on me, so I did what I had to, to make the flow of my nightmares stop. As I took a large gulp of the liquid the memories seemed to hit me even worse. I flung the bottle against the wall, thinking that perhaps if it was destroyed then the memories would be destroyed. I was rarely ever so emotional without the help of other substances, but the toll of that day and the resurfacing of the nightmare I had to live with every day had made me weak. So I let my self surrender into the dark thoughts not able to fight them any longer.

_"Of course I don't want you to leave." murmured Ron Weasley stroking the hair of one of her mothers closest friends, Alexandra Shemps. Rose couldn't move a muscle in fear of the two adults hearing her. She had realized she forgot her overnight bag and flooed back home, little did she know she would be finding something other than her bag._

_"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Alexandra unzipping her dress and stepping out of it. The young Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her parents, the epitome of true love, were not as in love as it seemed._

    _Ron was already unbuckling his belt, and throwing Alexandra on the couch. They then proceeded to undress each other, both of them laughing. She heard her father whisper sweet nothing's into the ear of a woman who was not her mother_

     _"Does she make you feel like this?" moaned the Alexandra her hands in a very wrong place. Rose barely stifled in a sob. At the young age of fourteen she saw her father with another woman doing god knows what. To answer her prayers the adults decided to go upstairs to continue their sinful acts. Rose quickly crawled from behind the bookshelf  she was hiding behind and flooed to the Potter's house. As soon as she got there she ran to her room and wept, until she couldn't weep anymore. That night she stole some of her uncles firewhiskey and cigarettes and drank half the bottle in only a few minutes. She then proceeded to smoke five cigarettes. The firewhiskey did not stay down long in her so she ended up throwing it all up into the bag she brought had hid the bottle in. The cigarettes, however, she took a liking too._

     By the time my memory sequence came to a halt I was already near the East wing of the castle, crying on the floor. It was at moments like that, that I chastised myself for not telling my mother about what I saw. I couldn't bare for my mother to be heart-broken as I had been. So each time I saw Alexandra Shemps, I plastered a smile on my face and quickly came up with an excuse to leave so I could smoke through a whole pack of cigarettes. However, ignoring my father was not as easy a task, so I would try to visit he cousins and friends as much as possible and stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. Yet when I had to go home she would buy at least two dozen packs of cigarettes hoping that it would be enough to help me get through it. The only downside of avoiding my father was that my mother started to get suspicious that something was wrong with me, at first my mother would try and get me to talk about what was going on in school and in my personal life, hoping that I would divulge any form of information. I would simply tell her that everything was fine and that she shouldn't worry so much about me. 

     "Who's out there, come out!" I heard Filch screech. That was the moment when I understood that I really should be more careful about where I cry over my imperfect family. I started to run as far away from Filch as I could. It did prove somewhat hard considering that it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything that was beyond arms length. Then I remembered that the astronomy tower was not too far away, I could tell because sometimes I would go to smoke there if it was too cold outside. When I reached the stair case I could hear Filch yelling behind me, disturbing every painting in sight. I quickly hurried up the steps, tripping over my feet. When I reached the door I quickly spelled it shut after running through it and took a deep breath. It might have been better if I had gone with everyone else outside to the Quiditch pitch. That was when I heard his voice.

   "You know Rosie, you don't have to lock me in the astronomy tower with you if you want to spend some time with me." I heard him whisper behind me. I forgot that sometimes he would also come up here for a smoke. 

     "I'm not in the mood Scorpious." I growled turning around to face my other secret. 

 


End file.
